


Kämpfe, Feigling!

by Tereon



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereon/pseuds/Tereon





	Kämpfe, Feigling!

Was ist man eigentlich, wenn man nichts ist? Keine "Hobbys", also so etwas das andere machen, wie Fußballspielen oder Gitarre lernen, hat. Ich bin scheinbar so jemand. Meine Eltern haben mich nicht irgendwo hin gegeben, damit ich irgendwas lernen. Jetzt sitze ich hier auf meinem Bett, starre an die Decke und wundere mich was meine "Freunde" machen. Ich möchte sie eigentlich nicht Freunde nennen. Es sind halt die Leute, bei denen ich in der Schule bin. Ein, zwei Freunde habe ich schon, aber das war es dann auch. 

Finn, mit ihr rede ich über Politik. Sie ist nett, aber sie denkt zu viel darüber nach, was andere von ihr denken. Und Feli. Er ist nett, aber wir sehen uns nicht mehr so häufig, seit er umgezogen ist. Natürlich reden wir immer noch etwas und spielen manchmal zusammen Videospiele. Doch, ich erzähle niemandem davon, alle würden glauben wir wären zusammen, denn sobald sich ein Mädchen und ein Junge verstehen sind sie automatisch zusammen.

Die Sache mit, warum ich Politik mag, ist eigentlich recht lustig. Ich habe mir einige Videos angeschaut und bin dann auf diesen einen Kanal gestoßen. Ok ist vielleicht nicht ganz so interessant. Oder lustig.

Ich wende mich auf meine andere Seite.

Schreiben und Zeichen. Das wäre etwas, was ich als mein Hobby bezeichnen könnte. Aber sonst? Ich habe ja nicht einmal die Motivation, etwas anderes zu machen. Aber es wäre schon schön.

Mehr Freunde würde ich auch gerne haben, aber wofür? Nur um sie zu enttäuschen? Das ist doch alles was ich mache? Alle enttäuschen. Ich habe neulich die Wäsche gemacht. Mal etwas neues. Sollte ich eigentlich öfters machen. Aber warum? Ich hab nicht die Motivation dazu...

Nach einer halben Stunde denken schief ich nun endlich ein. Der Titel ist auf mich bezogen.


End file.
